Godzilla: Monster World!
, also known as 'Godzilla: Monster World!' is an upcoming action/adventure kaijū anime. __TOC__ Description "''When Godzilla emerges in 1954 as the very first in a very long series of kaijū, or giant monsters, the human world tries its best to cope with the monsters, and, just half a century later, fight an unexpected extraterrestrial threat with or without the Earth's kaijū to help!" Synopsis be split up into episodes ''Monster World'' The world was a relatively simple place until 1954, when the first giant monster appeared. Godzilla. After destroying Tokyo, the monster returned to the sea. People thought that was it, that Godzilla was the only one. However, that was proven false when a new monster appeared in Osaka in 1955. Anguirus. Japan had already been attacked 2 times and as such was in a deep crisis. Then, in 1956, Godzilla unexpectedly appeared in Los Angeles. Another monster, Shinomura, attacked Manila in the Philippines that same year. Then Rodan attacked Venezuela and Varan appeared in Nepal in 1957. The next year, no monster attacks happened, but the United States government did manage to kill the Shinomura in the Bikini Atoll using nuclear weapons. A year later in 1959, Godzilla and Anguirus clashed in Honolulu, Hawaii. Godzilla managed to kill Anguirus and its corpse was left in the city. Shortly afterward, Hawaii became the 50th U.S. state, and Anguirus' corpse was taken to an undisclosed location. After another year of silence, Mothra appeared in Brazil, while Battra appeared in Thailand. Almost every year after, either a new monster appeared or a battle happened. Mothra vs. Godzilla. Godzilla attacking Tokyo once again in 1984. Godzilla vs. Biollante. Godzilla vs. Battra. Eventually, however, humanity started making their own monsters. MechaGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. from the United States, Kiryu and MechaMothra from Japan... by the end of the 20th century, it was discovered Godzilla had a son. Godzilla Junior, as the media called him, was captured by the Japanese government, but a new monster, Destoroyah, kidnapped it and killed it in Beijing. Godzilla, glowing red, appears and battles the creature that killed its son. After an intense battle, it seems Godzilla's losing, and so the J.S.D.F. freezes Destoroyah and Godzilla smashes the monster to pieces. Right then, Godzilla dies spectacularly--via meltdown--and his son's corpse mysteriously disappears. The world doesn't see any more monsters until the turn of the millennium. Zilla, Dzilliesy, the M.U.T.O.s, Megaguirus, Meganulon, Kamoebas, Gezora, Ganimes, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, and Godzilla all appear into the 2000's. By now, the world had grown a bit accustomed to the giant monsters, and the military had actually begun to seem a bit more competent. Some of the monsters that were killed and whose corpses were salvaged were turned into mechas, like Dzilliesy being turned into Servopent, and Zilla into Cyber-Zilla. Every monster that emerges is stronger than the last. As more monsters appear, the more mechas we need to hold them back. This is the world we live in today. A monster world. Episode List *S1E1: Monster World, Part I *S1E2: Monster World, Part II *S1E3: untitled *etc. Category:Animes Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:Titanollante